


Fly

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets more than he bargained for as he goes through security at the airport...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

John always hated airport security. It wasn’t that he ever had anything to hide, but he found the whole process tedious and exhausting; and on occasion there was the added risk of missing your flight when the person in front of you forgot to empty their pockets and then spent a considerable amount of time searching for a reason why they had set the alarms off. Today was a good day, though. No queue, just straight through. John dropped his bag and tray of belongings onto the belt and strode through the scanners.  
  
 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***  
  
“Bollocks”, John muttered to himself; moving to where the security officer was indicating and assuming the position that all frequent flyers were familiar with but hated doing; arms out, legs spread.  
  
The officer started patting along his left arm from his wrist to his shoulder, looking for a forgotten watch or bracelet, and then repeated the action on his right arm from his shoulder to his wrist. John then felt the other man crouch down behind him and start feeling up his left leg – going slightly higher than he had expected – and then down his right leg.  
  
John closed his eyes and tried to concentrate his thoughts on mundane activities. When the wandering hands had gone higher than expected, his body had automatically reacted, and now his blood was being diverted to a certain appendage. His attempts to avoid an erection were further hampered when he felt the strong pair of hands start up again, feeling his hips and moving up his sides.  
  
John could almost sense the other man behind him; rising from his crouching position in time with the motion of his cock. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to a similar degree of attention when he felt warm breath on this back of his neck. He could almost smell the other man’s cologne and suppressed a small moan as he heard the instruction, “Turn around please, Sir...”  
  
As he turned, John found himself nose-to-nose with the security officer. Their eyes locked and John felt his heart skip a beat. At this point, he had given up trying to control the flow of his blood. He had been fighting a losing battle on that front anyway. The security officer smirked and his eyes swept over John’s body before he picked up his handheld scanner to do the same thing again.  
  
His eyebrows jolted upwards when the machine sounded its alarm as it passed over John’s crotch. “Are you wearing a belt, Sir?”, asked despite seeing perfectly clearly that John was not.  
  
John shook his head and the eyebrows were raised a little further. “Any jewellery?”  
  
For a moment, John was thrown by the question, but then his eyes widened, “No!”, he exclaimed, “Blimey, no! Nothing like that!”  
  
He would be the first to admit that he had on occasions passed his limit when drinking and the declaration of love to Petr Cech on his right buttock showed just what kind of consequences he had come around to discover, but he had never woken up to find a ring or stud  _THERE_.  
  
The officer nodded and his eye caught the bulge in John’s trousers. For a second, John thought that he saw a devious flicker in the other man’s eye. His blood turned cold when he was politely asked to step into the adjacent room; the one with no windows. He already knew what was coming before the words had been said; this was now a strip search.

******

John sat on the small examining table and swung his legs; staring at his bare feet while he plucked up the courage to step out from behind the frail curtain that maintained his decency, and present himself in just his boxer shorts. His heart was pounding, but his usually exhibitionist nature was making his body think that this was nothing more than performing for one of his lovers. His cock was solid as a rock and showed no sign of going down any time soon. “I’m waiting, Mr Terry”, remarked the officer from the other side of the curtain.  
  
John took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain to reveal himself; shorts tent and all. His lionhearted spirit kicked in and he even let himself feel a small amount of pride. He was naturally hung and wasn’t ashamed of that fact. The officer gave his body an approving sweep with his eyes again but he indicated to John’s shorts. “They have to go too”, he said  
  
John didn’t say a word, but he let his boxers fall to the ground. The security officer seemed surprised but he nodded approvingly. “Some might say that you have an offensive weapon there”, he remarked as he snapped on a pair of gloves, “It looks like you could really do some damage”  
  
“Well that’s for me to know, and you to fantasise about”, John answered back, using his wit as his last line of defence. After all, he was naked.  
  
The officer didn’t seem to have a comeback for that, and things seemed to go quiet for a while; punctuated only by the short commands he gave John; sit on the table, open your mouth...working with a sudden burst of professionalism that had thus far been lacking in his work.  
  
John was soon to find out that he had merely been in the eye of the storm, however, when he was asked to stand up once more and face the table with his legs spread slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the officer reaching for an ominously large tub of Vaseline. Clearly, they bought in bulk at this airport.  
  
A whole host of scenarios flashed before John’s eyes. Rumours of players being pulled over at customs had been rife for years; vigorous inductions to the mile high club mistaken for attempts to smuggle or conceal stolen goods. But as he stood there, about to be searched, he never thought he’d be experiencing this himself. A nervous wince escaped his lips after he heard the unmistakable sound of a latex glove being snapped on.  
  
As he felt the cold and harsh sensation of a finger pushing inside, John grit his teeth and tried not to react. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could get dressed again and be on his way. He only prayed that he wouldn’t have to put up with this indignity for much longer. A small groan escaped his lips and pulled him out of his thoughts as he felt the fingers repeatedly pushing on his prostate. Yes, fingers; John was convinced that there was now more than one finger inside him. When he felt the fingers begin to open and close in a scissoring motion, John turned his head to look over his shoulder. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”, he exclaimed  
  
The security guard, who had at some point undone his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, smirked. “You know  _exactly_  what I’m doing, John...”, he responded, taking satisfaction in the way that John shuddered at the sound of his first name being used, “And I know that you’re  _loving_  it”  
  
John turned around and the guard obligingly pulled his fingers out to let him spin so that they were face to face. “This is outrageous”, John spluttered, “I’ll see that you’re fired for this...”  
  
“And I’ll see that you’re not only barred from flying”, the agent began, “But also kept in custody here for a  _long_  time. Who is everyone going to believe when I tell them that after a cavity search you were caught with drugs concealed on your person?  You or me?”  
  
For a moment, John was speechless. He looked the officer straight in the eyes, and tried to think of a way out of this situation. “How did you rig the scanners?”, he asked after a few moments  
  
“The metal detector was a stroke of pure luck”, came the reply, “But the handheld detector comes with a test button...like this”  
  
He picked up the machine in question and indicated to a small button on the handle. “You push it...”, he chuckled, before demonstrating for John, “And as you move it, the alarm sounds just like it would if it had found something. You’re not the first to have fallen for this”  
  
“But I’ll be the last”, John said defiantly, “I have nothing to hide, so you can do your worst...”  
  
“Like informing my colleagues that I found half a kilo of cocaine stored in your rectum?”, the guard asked, cocking an eyebrow, “No-one will ever believe it was planted on you, considering it came from such a...sensitive area”  
  
“But it didn’t”, John said through gritted teeth, “And I will tell that to whoever will listen, and mark my words...”  
  
“Now there’s no need to get angry, John”, the officer said slowly, the use of his first name again riling John up even more, “I’m a fair man, and we can always come to an arrangement...”  
  
He held up a small foil square, and in that moment John knew exactly what the other man wanted from him. “You really think I’m going to roll over and let you  _fuck_  me?”, he growled  
  
“I don’t think...”, the officer smirked, moving forwards so that the two men were almost nose to nose, “I  _know_ , John. I know all about your past encounters with people in the aviation industry and I can see it in your eyes that you want this just as much as I do. And then there’s the  _hard_  evidence...”  
  
His hand reached down and gripped John’s semi-erect cock, giving it a few light strokes and causing its owner to emit a few gasps. “Come on, John”, he whispered, his breath tingling against John’s cheek, “We both know you want it, so don’t fight me...”  
  
As much as John wanted to protest, he was perilously close to being undone by the hand on his manhood. “If I say yes, you’ll let me go?”, he asked slowly  
  
“And you’ll be whisked away to catch your flight as if nothing had ever happened”, the officer assured him, “You will be well taken care of...”  
  
John nodded slowly and swallowed. His adventurous and sometimes reckless side was beginning to win the battle in his mind, so he tightly gripped the bench he was leaning against, glanced at the silver square that was still being held aloft and croaked, “OK, put it on. Let’s do this...”

******

As John braced himself against the examination table for the second time that day, long-forgotten memories of his teenage years swam into his mind; the vague image of his reflection in the cracked mirror of a seedy nightclub bathroom as he leant against the sink with his trousers around his ankles. Back then, he’d looked enough like his brother to fool the bouncers, and others, into thinking he was older than he really was. The situation he was now in, however, was completely different. While the seedy thrill of sex with an unknown was still present, there was no hiding behind a ‘borrowed’ piece of identification this time.  
  
He tightened his grip on the table’s edge as he felt the other man enter him, and the momentum pushed him up onto his toes. It had been a while since he’d had sex as the ‘bottom’ of the pair, so he had to take a few deep breaths while his body reacquainted itself with the sensations it was feeling now. A strong arm snaked around his waist and John felt the security guard use it to help slide further inside. The other hand was placed next to John’s own, and also gripped the table edge; thumb brushing gently over the top of John’s hand.  
  
John couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he felt the tip of the officer’s penis touch his prostate. “That’s it...”, a voice whispered in his ear, “Let yourself go. I know you want to, really”  
  
John could feel the hard intrusion moving back and forth inside of him and he had to admit that he had certainly missed feeling it over the past few months. He jumped as he felt a hand grip his cock and looked down to see that the hand which had previously been resting on the table next to his own two, was now being used.  
  
It was all too much to handle. After so long without feeling another body, all the time spent in close proximity had made John hornier than usual. It didn’t take much stroking to get him close to his climax. He panted hard, trying to keep himself away from that peak, but the sensations around his crotch cut through his attempts like a hot knife through butter. With a loud groan, John came like a teenager.  
  
From the sounds of it, John knew almost immediately that his pinnacle was having consequences. Behind him, the other man began grunting and groaning, then shuddered hard in a way that was all too familiar to John. He felt the other man riding his orgasm like an expert surfer and then they both began to come down from their climaxes.  
  
“So...”, the security officer began as he slid out of John, a playful tone evident in his voice, “Was that good for you?”  
  
John turned around and grinned. “The best I’ve had in a while”, he replied without a word of a lie, “And you, Frank?”  
  
He leant forward and kissed the other man.

*****

The illusion shattered and Frank smiled. He looked around the spare bedroom of their house that had been specially prepared to look like an office and nodded. “That was better than I’d dared imagine”, he answered, “I thought you’d laugh when I suggested it but fair play to you, Jay. You were quite a convincing actor”  
  
John blushed and ducked his head. “Well I had a good co-star”, he smiled bashfully  
  
Frank laughed and slipped off his condom, tying it up and throwing it in the direction of the bin. “So, tomorrow night is your night. What should I come as?”  
  
“Yourself”, John told him, “As much as I love all these fantasies and roleplays...I want one night of us being Frank and John. I want to curl up in front of the telly with your head on my chest; picking at Chinese takeaways and watching one of those God-awful movies in your DVD collection”  
  
Frank would have protested had it been anyone else saying those words, but John’s words touched him so deeply that he just smiled.

 


End file.
